


She's holding on my heart like a hand grenade

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Character of Color, F/F, Fluffy!!!, LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA, No Smut, Rain, i love these girls, no cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Anna looked next to her, where Martha was lying. Martha looked so peaceful, lying in that open field, her breathing steady. Martha was beautiful. Martha had always been beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love this show so much. Anna X Martha is such a beautiful ship and it's so under appreciated. This story is set a few months after Wendla dies. And I totally hate how this show ends and I have happier fics for this fandom that I'll probably upload. It talks a little about Martha's dad and how he abused her, so if you're triggered by that don't read. It’s prompts #306 and #15 from a Tumblr list I found. Enjoy!!

The sky had never looked so beautiful, Anna thought as she gazed up at it. Lately, she loved when the air was thick and the sky was cloudy. Anna knew rain would be coming soon. The rain washed everything away. She wanted the sky to be angry. Anna wanted thunder and lighting and rage so she could stop pretending like everything was ok. She was so tired of being sad, she just wanted it all gone. Maybe it could rain so hard that she would be washed away from this miserable town. She wanted the skies to pour, for angry water to beat down on the earth so hard that it hurt. Something to match all the anger and sorrow she had been feeling. 

She wanted it all gone, to forget. She wanted to forget that Moritz was dead, that Wendla was dead, that everything had gone so wrong in a matter of days. She wanted to forget what Martha’s father had done to her. Anna couldn't imagine how awful it must be, to be beaten by her own father. To have him do those awful things to her body and to have no control. Anna was so glad her parents had agreed to take Martha in, even if it was only temporary. Some days Martha would being to cry and couldn't stop. Anna heard her parents late night discussions about sending Martha away to get help, or getting her medicine. It terrified Anna. She was terrified for Martha. 

She was terrified for Melchior. Anna was afraid he'd shoot himself now that Moritz and Wendla were gone. But mostly, she was afraid for Martha. 

Anna looked next to her, where Martha was lying. Martha looked so peaceful, lying in that open field, her breathing steady. Martha was beautiful. Martha had always been beautiful. Martha had been Anna’s escape. In kindergarten, when Anna’s parents fought, Martha was there to talk. In 5th grade Martha got all their friends to come see the play Anna got the lead in. When Martha’s father beat her or did those bad things to her, Anna always let Martha stay over. When Moritz killed himself Martha held Anna while they both cried until the hours of the morning. And when Wendla died, they cried into each other again. 

Anna couldn't help but notice how lovely Martha looked that afternoon, her chestnut curls out of their usual braids and spread out in the grass. Her eyes were closed. Maybe she didn't want to see it all anymore. Anna didn't want to see any of this anymore. 

Martha was everything, she was kind and wonderful and took Anna’s breath away. All the time now Anna wished she could kiss Martha. Anna knew it was wrong to like girls, but she did. It was just part of her, she couldn't make it go away. She wished everyone could just accept it, that everyone could love whoever they want and not be ashamed. Maybe it was like that where Wendla and Moritz are…

“Anna?”  
Anna snapped out of her funk when she heard her best friend’s voice.  
“Yes?”  
“I think it's going to rain soon”  
There was a loud crack of thunder and the sky opened up. 

Martha’s eyes went wide. She grabbed Anna’s hand and they ran to take cover.  
“Oh my gosh we’re soaking!!” Martha screamed. Anna and Martha looked at each other for a moment and Anna started laughing. Martha looked so adorable, her face wet and her eyes all large. Martha started laughing too. They laughed and laughed under that canopy of trees until their sides hurt. Martha took Anna’s hand. Anna did her best to hide the blush that rose in her cheeks.  
“We should go” Martha said, still smiling.  
“Without playing in the rain?” Asked Anna.  
“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!” Martha asked, beginning to laugh that beautiful laugh again.  
“Come on!!” Anna squealed as she pulled Martha into the rain. 

Martha stood with her arms crossed and a fake scowell for a little while. But then she joined Anna. They ran and stuck out their tongues out to taste the water and danced. Their shoes had been discarded long ago and their feet were muddy but they didn't care. They played and ran and laughed all through the meadow. Martha ran over to Anna and bowed like a prince. 

“May I have this dance, my lady?” Martha asked. Anna giggled.  
“Why of course you may, dear sir!!”  
Martha put one hand on Anna’s back and took Anna’s right in her left. They danced together. It wasn't the least bit graceful, more like skipping around the wet field holding each other. 

They laughed so much until they couldn't hold onto each other anymore. Anna took Martha’s hands in her’s. Their foreheads touched as the rain fell. Anna felt like a child again. 

Martha looked so beautiful with raindrops in her hair. She was smiling. Anna hasn't seen that beautiful smile in a very long time. Martha was gorgeous, and her lips were there, right there. 

“Anna?”  
“Yes Martha?”  
Martha hesitated for a moment.  
“Can I kiss you, Anna?”  
Anna didn't even need to think as she leaned foreword and connected her lips with Martha’s. 

The kiss was good. It was slow and tender. Martha put her hands on Anna’s waist and Anna moved one of her hands to cup Martha’s cheek. Martha tasted good, like vanilla. 

Anna hadn't realized how long she had wanted this. They pulled apart after a moment and just held each other. For the first time in a long time, Anna felt safe. In Martha’s arms she felt like anything was possible. Maybe they'd make it out of this horrible town alive.  
“I love you, Martha”  
“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this!! It's also up on my Tumblr, @feelssogoodinmyarms with some other stuff. Come check me out!!


End file.
